MELODY
by pastaaajet
Summary: Welcome to Vocaloid Academy, the most exclusive musically-inclined academy. Thank you for enrolling. We assure you that you won't regret your stay in this school. Now, may you please get in and meet your future classmates... [HIATUS]
1. Before the Beginning

**MELODY**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Vocaloid doesn't belong to me, though I'd love to have an actual Vocaloid of my own. :3_

* * *

Murmurs and varied noises echoed throughout the large theater hall, mostly by the soon-to-be students of the respected Vocaloid Music Academy. The faculty staff and other members of the school are gathered on tables near the stage, and mellow music filled the air.

Everything, though, fell into silence as the lights dimmed. A plump woman made her way into the stage and held the microphone.

"Good morning," she greeted with a completely expressionless face. "I see you are the students who have successfully passed the high standards of the Vocaloid Music Academy. Congratulations and welcome. First I would like to introduce myself… I am Miss Fumiko Aizawa, the head of this school. So… before we may begin the orientation, maybe you might want to listen to the magnificent voice of one of the graduated students that our academy is most proud of. Let's all give a round of applause to Ms. Meiko Sakine."

Applause filled the air as Miss Aizawa left the stage maintaining her poker face and the dim lights went completely off.

"_On a frozen night path, I'm with a white snow rabbit…_"

Without the mellow instrumental and Meiko's singing voice, the silence in the school theater would be very deafening. Everyone listened with impressed faces until the brunette finished the last notes of her song.

As the song ended, the deafening silence followed, then came another loud round of applause.

Another woman, a tall one with auburn hair this time, walked to the stage with a grin that was obviously fake.

"Well… thanks for that, Meiko…" she said, gritting her teeth though maintaining that grin (hopefully the audience doesn't notice this). "Ahahaha… this girl's been one of my best students in the Music class… she's _confident_, this kid. Heck, we're so close we often had _long chats after class_! Right, Meiko?"

The brunette laughed, and whispered something to the woman, though it was still quite audible. It sounded something like, "_You're referring to my detentions aren't you._" The students sitting on the front seats snickered.

The woman grinned wider. "Glad you remember."

Meiko shook her head, and gazed at the students. "So. You guys know me, right?"

The audience replied with yells. "Of course, you're that famous singer!" "Erm… a former student?" "Lol yes you just got introduced earlier"

"Sshh, sshh…" she tried to silence the students down. "Don't be noisy or you'll get detentions from your future Music teacher. Anyway… here, she's beside me, Miss Kazumi Murasaki~ if you want to hear detailed descriptions of your future teachers, feel free to approach me. I'll be everywhere. I love this school, so expect me to be walking around everyday. Anyway, Miss Murasaki… after this orientation, will there be some sort of dinner for everyone?"

"Well… of course," she replied. "Before the students go to their dormitories."

"Great, great…" Meiko smiled, nodding. "Will there be beer?"

An awkward silence followed.

"_Dang, act professional you stupid piece of crap you are already twenty and you're acting like that right in front of the students be ashamed of yourself for heaven's sake…_"

* * *

**Chapter One:** Before the Beginning

* * *

"Woah… she sure is creepy when drunk…"

"You mean, she brought that lot of _sake_ by herself, and drank them all alone?"

"Tsk. Might ruin the academy's reputation."

"I don't think so… it's not the academy's fault why she's like that…"

Miku Hatsune sighed as she listened to the soft conversations about the former Vocaloid academy student who performed in the orientation earlier. They are now heading towards the dormitories, for dinner was over earlier than usual because Meiko had begun doing crazy things (guess why).

_So that is how one of my idols behaves? If so, I wonder what Kaito Shion is like…_

She climbed another staircase and gazed at the hallway. Third floor, room 304. As she neared the door, she stared at the piece of paper posted on the door, where the names of her and her roommates are listed.

_Hatsune, Miku_

_VY, Mizuki_

_VY, Yuuma_

Right… Mizuki and Yuuma. _They must be related,_ she thought. _They have the same surname._

She took a deep breath as she knocked on the door. She could overhear someone saying, "Yuuma, open the door." "Why me?" "Because you're younger."

A series of arguments followed, and after minutes of wondering if her roommates could even remember her knocking, the door opened. A tall guy with pink hair, wearing a black bonnet, a tee-shirt and baggy shorts, looked at her.

"Oh, hi," he said, "You must be Hatsune-san. I'm Yuuma."

"E-erm… hi, Yuuma-san…" Miku greeted him awkwardly as she entered the room. Yuuma closed the door.

She stared at a black-haired girl sitting on the middle bed with a pillow on her lap, watching television as she munched on some crackers. The girl looked back at her and waved. She waved back.

"Uh… I'm-" Miku began, but the girl cut her off.

"Hatsune-san," the girl mumbled. "I know. I'm Mizuki. Nice meeting you."

Miku grinned. "It's nice meeting you, too. I'm glad you two would be my roommates this year."

"How could you be?" Mizuki threw the empty packet of crackers into a nearby trash bin. "You don't even know us yet."

Miku's grin faded. She lowered her head as she walked towards the third unoccupied bed, hearing Yuuma saying, "Onee-chan, I don't think that's very hospitable."

As she placed her bag under the bed, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around.

"Hatsune," It was Mizuki. She spoke in a low, monotonous voice. "Stay away from my brother."

Miku raised an eyebrow and looked at Mizuki. "Why?"

Mizuki, not giving any reply, threw herself into the bed and closed her eyes. Yuuma, oblivious about their conversation, looked up from his book and glanced at his sister.

"Uh, Onee-chan," he said. "Have you seen my—"

"Don't talk to me."

Miku sighed as she slowly began to think that things might not be fun for her this year.

* * *

Rin Kagamine tapped her fingers into the cream-colored wall of room 308, her mind being blown away by boredom. She envied her twin brother, who had something to do – read. She began to wish she was interested in books as well.

"Rin, stop it," Len yelled, irritated. "It's too noisy. I'm reading."

"I'm bored," she complained. "Give me something to do if you can't appreciate my wonderful wall-drumming skills."

As if on cue, someone knocked on the door. Len snickered.

"Open the door, then," Len told Rin.

Rin scowled. Glaring at the door, she shouted, "It's open."

The doorknob turned, and a purple-haired girl with low pigtails entered the room. She grinned at them. Flowers and bubbles immediately replaced the boring background.

The girl sparkled in Rin's eyes. She looks like… the definition of moe! She can be an anime character! What a cute creature desu!

The girl felt awkward. Her eyebrow twitched as Rin's eyes sparkled with excitement, staring at the girl from head to toe. She stepped backwards.

"Rin," Len said. "I know she's cute, but don't scare her."

Rin snapped out of her thoughts and glared at her brother. "Did you say… cute? Who's cute? This girl? You said she's cute?"

It was now Len's turn to move away from his twin. "Uh… Rin-"

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT I'M CUTE! SAY IT NOW, SAY IT NOW!" Rin grew larger and larger, her teeth got sharper, her eyes were red, and flames danced behind her. Len flinched.

"Uh… no one's cuter than my twin sister!" Len blurted out in fear of the freak who turned out to be his sister.

"What?" Rin seemed to have become angrier. "Don't say that! I could sense that it's against your will! Liar, liar, liar!"

"But Rin-"

"Don't speak! Apologize!"

"I'm sorry then!"

"IT'S NOT FROM THE BOTTOM OF YOUR HEART!"

"Rin-"

"CAN YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND THE PAIN THAT I'M FEELING RIGHT NOW?"

"Rin, look, don't get mad-"

"DON'T ORDER ME AROUND!"

"But it's not a big deal!"

"It is a big deal for me!"

The girl stared at the twins, her purple eyes now turning into two plain circles of confusion. Sighing, she headed towards the only unoccupied bed in the room, wondering if having a pair of twins bickering in the room would make her year any good. She didn't even have any chance to tell them her name – Rion Tone.

* * *

_Room 309_, Gakupo Kamui thought to himself. _Right, this should be it._

The purple-haired senior entered the room. There was only one person yet, a young girl, probably a freshman, with long, pink hair. Her bed was already pink and her area in the room was full of Hello Kitty merchandise. He raised an eyebrow.

The girl noticed her, and slightly furrowed her eyebrows. But she smiled warmly short after.

"Hi Onii-san," the girl said cheerily. "Iroha-chan here! It's nice meeting you!"

As soon as she said that, the pink background behind her seemed to sparkle. The girl's face glowed. Young, smooth, pimple-free face. His head involuntarily showed some scenes.

Gakupo mentally slapped the stupid thoughts away. He smiled back. "Hello, I'm Gakupo Kamui. It's nice meeting you too."

"Nice meeting you too, Kamui-sempai!" Iroha laughed. "Oh, and please don't step anywhere on the pink areas and stay away from Hello Kitty! Thank you!"

"Uh… sure," Gakupo placed his bag a bed away from Iroha's. _What a weird girl,_ he thought. He lied on the bed and closed his eyes.

"Ah, and nice hair you have there!" Iroha added. Gakupo sighed. He had long, purple hair, tied into a ponytail. He believed he'd look like a samurai with that hairstyle.

"Tell me, Kamui-sempai, are you gay?"

Gakupo decided that he'll strangle this girl once he gets the chance.

There was another knock on the door. Iroha got up and ran for the door. As soon as it was open, Gakupo heard noises and an 'ouch'. He quickly got up and peered outside. He regretted that he did, because his face heated up at the scene and crazy thoughts raged into his mind.

Iroha was on all fours on the floor, a small view of her pink strawberry panty showing from under her short dress. And pinned into the floor beneath her was a girl with light hair and another short skirt, revealing yet another panty. Her face was tomato red as Iroha's cute face almost collided into hers.

Gakupo couldn't stop his thoughts.

_Yuri… adorable yuri…_ he thought, imagining them doing censored things. He kicked the idea off his mind and chopped them down with his sword.

Iroha quickly stood up, her face red from embarrassment. "Sorry, Yuzuki-san, I only wanted to hug every person who knocks on the door as a sign of welcome. I didn't expect that I'll…"

_Hug every person who knocks on the door?_ Gakupo regretted his action of not knocking before entering.

"Uh… it's fine…" the girl, who apparently was Yukari Yuzuki, said, shaking her head. "I know it was only an accident, anyway. You'll never do that."

"How did you know?" Iroha smirked seductively. Yukari flinched.

The Hello Kitty obsessed freak laughed maniacally as she went back to her pink bed.

Gakupo wanted to complain. Why did he have to be placed in a room with two cute girls?

* * *

Luka Megurine flipped the next page of her book. She had already read it multiple times, but it has such a great plot and interesting protagonist that she somewhat got hooked to it. She was still alone in room 310, and it was a comforting fact. She didn't want to think about what her future roommates could be like. She'd actually prefer not having any roommates at all. Not that she's not being friendly, she just wanted silence for her and her books.

Just as she reached an interesting part, she heard a knock on the door. She lazily placed the book face down on the bed and headed to the door. She almost scowled after opening the door, but she knew she had to be friendly to her roommates so she just grinned at the young green-haired lad standing before her.

A young boy. A child.

Children are deceiving creatures. They may seem cute, but in reality they are really noisy and annoying. They need a lot of disciplining. You wouldn't want one in your room, especially if your name is Luka.

The boy bowed and grinned at Luka. "Good evening. Could you be IA-neesan or Megurine-neesan? You can call me Ryuuto-chan, by the way."

Luka lazily motioned him to enter the room. "I'm Luka-neesan."

Ryuuto slid his bag under his bed. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah, you too," she walked back to her bed and picked the book up to continue reading. Ryuuto glanced at her.

"Wow, Luka-neesan!" he exclaimed. "That book…!"

Luka looked at him irritably. Here starts the annoyance. "What?"

"That book! _The Curious Case of the Dog in the Nighttime_ by Mark Haddon! I've read that!" Ryuuto's eyes sparkled.

"Uh… yeah, good," Luka prayed that this boy leave her alone before she could strangle him. "Christopher Boone is an interesting character."

"Oh, of course!" he sat on the side of his bed, facing Luka. "I like his way of thinking. People should think more like him."

She laughed. "You mean, everyone should run away from their father and roll on grass?"

He laughed as well. "Except that part, of course! And his atheist part, too. People should have their own opinions on religion. I would usually protest whenever he mentions how much he doesn't believe in heaven."

Luka smiled. This kid was getting interesting.

"How wonderful," they heard a third voice.

A girl with very long and light-colored hair was leaning against the door, smiling at them. "I'm sorry for barging in without knocking, but your conversation was just so interesting. I like the fact that I share the same hobbies with my roommates. By the way, I'm Ia."

"Uh… don't get me wrong, Ia-neesan," Ryuuto scratched the back of his head. "I rarely read."

"But you still read," Ia said happily. "By the way, guys, what can you say about the Percy Jackson series?"

"Ah, awesome series!"

"That's the one with Greek mythology, right? I haven't read it yet, but I'm planning to."

"Oh, I strongly recommend it! For now, we'll be giving you spoilers."

"What? Hey, please don't!"

"Who's your favorite character? I like Nico."

Luka smiled. She couldn't believe it. Her roommates were a lot like her!

She could hardly wait for a fun school year.

* * *

Gumi wondered if her brother, Ryuuto, would be okay. She just saw another teenager enter the room next to hers. Earlier too, it was another teenager who seemed like a senior. She wondered if Ryuuto would be okay with having two girls who were way beyond his age range as his roommates.

They were already complete in Room 311 now. A blue-haired girl was lying on her bed, eyes closed, and the other white-haired boy went outside just earlier. When he came back, he was drinking a can of coffee.

"Uh, Utatane-kun," Gumi said. "Where did you buy that?"

Piko Utatane glanced at her. "Oh, this? From a vending machine near our room. It's not too far, you'll see it right when you go outside. And calling me just Piko would be fine."

"Oh, uh… thank you, Piko-kun." Gumi reached for her wallet and walked towards the door.

"By the way," Piko said, "I saw a young boy with green hair on the corridors earlier. Do you guys think he's a student here? He's too… small."

The words reached Gumi's ears. "Ah, that's my brother!"

"Really?" Piko faced her. "Does he have height problems?"

"Uh, no, haha," she laughed, shaking her head. "He's accelerated."

He seemed to be suddenly interested. "Hm? My cousin Yuki-chan is too!"

"Eh?" she grinned happily. "That's good to hear! Ryuuto-chan won't be alone!"

"Yeah, good for Yuki-chan, too…" he also smiled.

"Erm, by the way, I'll be leaving now," she headed towards the door. "I'll be buying coffee too."

"I'm going with you," he took another sip from his canned coffee as he walked outside as well.

Lapis Aoki, who was left inside, could hear Piko saying, "So… how did your brother get accelerated?" and a series of explanations from Gumi that gradually got softer and softer. She sighed.

"Utatane-san and Nakajima-san, huh."

She stared at the empty wall, the sound of deafening silence filling her ears.

"I want to talk to you guys, but I'm afraid of…" her voice trailed off. She cursed. How come she couldn't say it even while talking to herself, alone? No one's going to hear her. But she couldn't trust the silence and emptiness of the room.

"If I have friends, I might spill things to them."

* * *

A woman gazed out of the window, thoughts wandering inside her mind.

She wasn't very prepared for this. She didn't even have any break since the day the last school year ended. And now... this. She's back to her job.

The sudden ringing of the bell almost made her flinch. It's been months since she last heard that sound. As students slowly filled the classroom, she took a deep breath and braced herself for another tiring year.

* * *

**And that's all. Maybe the idea of a cat writing a Vocaloid fanfiction is new to you, nee? Don't worry, I won't let any reader down. **

**Anyway, my master is coming home soon and it'll be weird if she catches her cat typing on the computer, so I didn't include Miki, Lily, and Yuki's part in room 312 and jumped to the next day. Still, I hope you'll like it.**

**Please review! A little harshness is fine, but please don't forget that I'm just a cat.**


	2. First Day

**MELODY**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Vocaloid doesn't belong to me, though I'd love to have an actual Vocaloid of my own. :3_

* * *

**To prevent confusion, I just want to say that I've made a mistake in the first chapter. Miku, Yuuma, and Mizuki's room was room 307, not 304. Sorry.**

* * *

Kaito Shion stared at every student, scrutinizing them. Another new class, huh? For some weird reason, the students of Vocaloid academy weren't grouped by year level. Class B was just composed of all the students in room 307 to room 312. Eighteen students. Very few students were able to get through the strict screening and selection process of the academy. This school really have very high standards. And about the fact that they weren't grouped by year level - they were given different worksheets, depending on what's appropriate for their level. It was quite a different way, but it sure was effective.

The homeroom teacher gave them a warm smile.

"Good morning. I am your homeroom and Japanese teacher, Kaito Shion."

The students all stood up and bowed. "Good morning, Shion-sensei!"

"Sit down."

The class obeyed and sat down. Kaito began calling out their names, checking the attendance and asking for introductions at the same time.

A girl with exaggerately long teal hair was blushing madly and stuttering like crazy. Another pink-haired girl blabbered about Hello Kitty. Another girl started bickering with her twin brother. The class squealed at the sight of two accelerated students - children are all so cute. The students of class B, Kaito realized, would be the weirdest class he'd ever handle. Oh well, this was his first time teaching. Maybe he'll be handling weirder students in the future.

* * *

**Chapter ****Two**: First Day

* * *

Miku couldn't believe it. Her idol, and maybe crush, Kaito Shion was teaching Japanese in this academy! This could be a great chance to get to know him better! She was so excited. She stared dreamily at their awesome instructor as he explained things to them.

After class, she walked up to him, mentally practicing all the things she could say to impress him.

"Shi... Shion-sense!" she bowed down. "Good... day. I- I'm..."

She suddenly wanted to slap herself. She shouldn't have spoken - she'll only embarrass herself!

She grasped for words, praying that her face was still in its normal color. "I'm glad you're teaching here. I'm a really big fan of you!"

That's it. She had to die now. Her favorite singer might have a bad impression of her now - a diehard stalker slash fangirl. Why, why, why?

The man patted her head, ruffling her soft hair and slightly ruining the style. "Thanks. You have a sweet angelic voice - I'm sure your voice is very beautiful. I'll look forward to hearing it."

And then he left for his second class.

Miku touched the top of her head, the one Kaito had patted earlier. Her cheeks felt hot.

_Shion-sensei is so... nice.._

At that moment, she knew that she was officially in love.

* * *

Class continued normally, with teachers who were all graduates of the same academy but less famous. Introductions had to be repeated again and again for each, much to the students' despair. They hate repetitions. The introductions are also getting boring.

Len and Rin continued throwing crumpled pieces of pair into each other, Iroha filled her notebook with Hello Kitty doodles, Miku wrote Their homeroom teacher's name on the back of her notebook in perfect calligraphy, Piko and Gumi passed notes, and Ryuuto played with his PSP under his desk. Once or twice, their teacher noticed his business and told him off. Gumi glared at him. (The most epic words that was said to him that day were "Why the serious face, Ryuuto-kun? Something wrong with your crotch?")

Most of the students in their class, including the youngest ones (much to everyone's surprise) were all very smart. One of the seniors, a pink-haired girl named Luka, pointed out a mistake in her worksheet. Len got a perfect score in all of his worksheets (Rin glared at him for not letting her copy, she got a low score). Ryuuto and Yuki were catching on pretty quickly. The teachers were amazed.

* * *

In P.E. class, however, nobody needed separate worksheets. It was all about games and physical stuff. And their teacher was the drunkard Meiko Sakine.

"Okay, class, first, I want to know your flexibility," she announced. She sounded completely different from the drunk psycho during the opening ceremony - right now she was more matured and worthy of her profession.

"To test your flexibility," she continued, "You must see if you're able to do this." She held up her right hand, and using her left hand, she tried to bend her right hand backwards until the tip of her middle finger had almost touched the back of her wrist. The class was amazed. You could be sure her wrist would break, but it didn't. Who knows, maybe she could bend her elbows at three-sixty degrees.

After her exhibition, she told the class to do the same.

Apparently, almost nobody liked the first activity. They groaned in pain as they gave up just before blood splatters into the field. Only Luka, IA, Rin, Len, Iroha, and Lily were able to do it so easily. (And here begins the teasing: "Len is gay!")

They did a few more physical fitness tests. Though tiring, everyone enjoyed the class. It instantly became a favorite subject. And now everyone's assumptions about Meiko were all proven wrong. Their PE teacher was a really nice person, just keep her away from alcohol.

During class, though, one of the seniors, Gakupo, had a nosebleed and passed out. Their homeroom teacher's had to come and help in bringing him to the clinic. He and Meiko seemed so awfully close that the class began teasing them. Miku almost exploded of jealousy.

* * *

Lunch break followed after PE. The food in the cafeteria were so tantalizing - the smell was so delicious yet their pockets can't give their tongue what it wanted.

"Wow!" Rion, who instantly became Rin's friend, exclaimed as she stared in awe at her bento. "That looks really delicious, Rinny-chi! Did you make it yourself?"

Rin glanced at her brother, who also looked at her. It was him to who cooked their bento.

"Oh, my brother and I made it," she said, smiling.

Len smirked. "Yeah, my sister is a really good cook."

Rin blushed. She kicked his ankle. Apparently, her brother was being sarcastic. Everything she cooks never makes it out of the pan or oven decently. He whimpered and kicked her back. Soon enough, the twins were already kicking each other's ankles. Rion sighed.

"If you two aren't twins," she murmured, shaking her head, "You can be a couple."

Rin's cheeks heated up. Len stopped kicking and continued eating instead. "Yuck. This sister of mine won't make a good girlfriend."

Soon he found himself flying off into someone else's table - Piko, Gumi, Yuki, and Ryuuto's.

"Kamui-sempai was probably very tired," Gumi mumbled.

"I don't think so," Piko replied. "I'm sure it has something to do with boobs - wait, Kagamine-kun, what are you doing on our table?"

"My food," Yuki's complained, and Len realized that his foot was on her soup.

He quickly sat up. "I'm sorry! If it's anyone's fault, it's Rin's!"

Piko sighed as Len got off the table. "Here, Yuki-chan. Take my bento."

The young girl hesitantly ate her cousin's bento as she glared at the Kagamine table.

* * *

After lunch, which was before all the academic stuff, we're the performing arts subjects.

During Music class, everyone had to sing a composition they themselves had written. It was embarrassing for most, but they liked the activity. Some sang duets, like Yuuma and Mizuki. IA began dancing. The music teacher loved their voices.

She also asked them what instruments they play. Miku played the piano, Len played the drums, Rin and Luka played the base guitar, Gakupo played the violin, and the rest didn't play any instruments. They were assured that they'll learn at least one instrument this year, though.

* * *

Drama definitely wasn't Miki's favorite subject.

To test them, their drama teacher grouped them into partners and randomly told them what to do. As for her, her partner was Piko and they had to make up a love story that has a kissing scene in the end. Their lips weren't actually supposed to meet, but during the presentation, Piko made their lips touch. He became her first kiss - and she doesn't even know him yet. She wanted to protest.

After class, Piko ran to her and apologized.

"Sorry, Miki-san! I'm sure you didn't like the kiss. I just knew that our drama teacher wanted things to be perfect, so I did that. I'm sure we'll get a high grade, though. Dont be mad at me."

Miki stared at the floor. "Yeah, it's okay. That... That was my first kiss, though."

Piko sighed. "You were my first kiss, too."

The two were silent for a moment, until Miki looked at her watch.

"I'm going back to my room," she announced. "See you." And then she left, leaving Piko trying to suppress a wide grin.

_She's nice. I'm glad it's her who became my first kiss, not some random bitch. _

Maybe the love story they're making had just started.

* * *

_L_en headed towards the music room. Maybe he could check out the instruments there. He was really interested in all of the things he found there during class earlier. Maybe he could play the drums there?

He stopped when he heard the unmistakable sound quality for a piano, coming from the music room itself. Someone else was in the room, playing a wonderful melody - 'Kiss the Rain', he was sure.

He walked closer, wondering who could be the one playing. He peered through the door to see a girl with long teal hair sitting in front oedxsgnjoGdscdfghjjaaf the piano in the corner of the room, her fingers gracefully dancing across the tabs. He listened in awe as she faultlessly finished the composition.

She flexed her fingers after the song and took a deep breath.

That was when she saw him.

"K-Kagamine-kun!" she exclaimed, staring in shock at the figure standing by the door. "What are you doing here?"

Len shrugged. "I was about to check out the instruments here and maybe play some, but looks like you came before me."

Miku sighed. All the time, she thought it was Shion-sensei listening to her. How could she mistake this blonde for a handsome homeroom teacher?

"Well, if you don't mind," Len said. "I would like to hear your song again. What was that... Last Night, Good Night?"

She thought for a while. "Why do you want to hear it?"

"I just kinda like your voice," he replied. "You know, high but relaxing and angelic."

The comment made her blush, but she looked away. She felt shy.

Silence enveloped the two. He felt uneasy.

"Well if you want to be alone-" Len began, but Miku cut him off. She began playing another composition on the piano - a combination of notes he'd never heard before.

Her soft voice filled the music room. Len stood awkwardly in front of her, but he admired her singing.

Soon after, she finished singing. Len stood, speechless.

"Miku," he mumbled. "Teach me how to play the piano."

* * *

**Yay! Finally done with the second chapter! Did I take long in updating? Anyway, thank you for the review, faves and alerts. I really appreciated them even if it seemed like only two people read my work! Anyways, please review, I want to know how I'm doing. Constructive criticism is welcome and will be highly appreciated. Thank you and I hope you liked this chapter!**


	3. Jealousy

**MELODY**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Vocaloid doesn't belong to me, though I'd love to have an actual Vocaloid of my own. :3_

* * *

"Really, Kagamine-kun, is it that hard to play?" Miku asked the blonde beside her impatiently.

"Well, sorry, Hatsune-sensei," Len randomly pressed the highest C. "I'm not as good as you. Ever understood why I asked you to teach me the piano? Because I_ can't_ play it. If I can I won't be asking for your help."

"But _Fur Elise_ is one of the easiest melodies I know!" she insisted. "It's the first one I learned!"

"All you gave me is a dang music sheet," he whined. "What will I do with these?"

"I've already taught you how to read them!" she slammed her fingers into the keys, making an unpleasant sound. "Play it again! Properly!"

Len was about to speak again, but Miku looked like she'll throw the piano into him, so he just groaned and began playing again. She sighed.

"The second note is wrong!" she yelled. "It's D sharp, Kagamine, not D natural!"

"Don't get too mad!" he yelled back. "Your voice is too high! Now, which one is D sharp? It's black, isn't it?"

"Argh! I give up!" Miku stood up. "I'm out of here!"

Len stared at her as she stormed out of the music room. He sighed and began pressing random keys, talking to himself.

"Well, Hatsune-samaaaa," he said with an angry tone, "You are such a boring teacher, get that? You taught me how to read sheet music, what the keys are, made me sing doremi again and again, all that for a week and I had never touched the piano until now! What do you expect? I'm. Not. A. Freaking. Genius!" He emphasized the last words by heavily pressing the deeper keys.

He stood up and headed for the door, switching the lights off and slamming the door close.

* * *

**Chapter Three: **Jealousy

* * *

Lily tortured her little sister, Rin, in a killer headlock.

"Rin-chaaaan..." she murmured, her eyes flashing red, "Have you forgotten about your dear Lily-neesama?"

The poor blonde struggled, trying to speak.

"You didn't even invite me to lunch!" she said, her tight headlock slowly loosening. "I had to eat alone, Rin-nyan, Onee-sama had to eat alone!" She faked a mourning cry, giving Rin the chance to escape.

"Jeez, Lily-nee," Rin said angrily, trying to catch her breath. "You almost killed me!"

Lily gazed at her younger sister and spotted her younger brother walking towards them behind her.

"Oi, Lenny-tan!" she yelled, running towards him and giving him a killer hug. Len flinched and tried to pull away, his face turning into a funny shade of blue.

Desperate to take in some fresh air, he smacked her side. Lily quickly pulled away, whimpering in pain. She gave her brother a betrayed look.

"You..." she said, dramatically taking a few steps backwards and bumping into Rin (she rolled her eyes because of the ruined moment). "Not even you, Len! Oh, my only siblings had forgotten me! Nobody loves me anymore!"

The twins glanced at each other and mentally face palmed. Their elder sister sure was a good actress, but way too overacting.

"Ah, by the way, Len," Lily suddenly changed her tone, going back to normal. "What's up with you and Hatsune-san?"

Len raised an eyebrow, making the older female blonde laugh.

"You know what I mean, Len," she continued. "I always see you too together whenever I pass by the music room. You always laugh together. Seriously, Len, you two seem so awfully close."

The color of Len's cheeks turned into the lightest shade of pink. "Don't get it wrong, onee-chan. She's just teaching me how to play the piano."

"Uh-huh..." Lily smirked. "You know Len, that's exactly how love stories begin."

Len glared at her. Rin felt somewhat uncomfortable, something funny stirring inside her. Some sort of negative feeling built up in her chest. She just knew it was negative because she didn't like it.

"It's not what you think, onee-chan," Len defended himself. "We even had a fight earlier."

"Ah, right," Lily quickly replied, realizing something. "I saw her walking in the halls looking upset not too long ago. Why, what did you do?"

Len puffed his cheeks. "I don't know. She's just too serious about the piano stuff and her patience is annoyingly short."

"Mm-hm," she said finally looking satisfied, much to Len's relief. "By the way, I gotta go. I promised Miki-chan something earlier. Bye-bye!" She ran off, humming.

Len looked around, and then at his twin sister.

"Hey, Rin," he muttered, "Let's go back to our dorm room."

She glared at him. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"What the heck is it again?" he demanded.

She looked away and began walking towards their room. He began walking as well, but once their in front of their door she punched him in the gut.

"Ow!" he held his stomach and almost sat on the floor. "Just what is that for?"

"Why are you following me?" she shouted.

"What?" he was already getting annoyed. "What's wrong with you? We're in the same dorm-"

He was cut off by the sound of a door being slammed shut. Quickly forgetting the pain he ran to the door and desperately knocked.

"What the hell Rin!" he yelled. "You can't do this to me! Rin! Jeez, you're such a- argh once I get in you're sooo dead! Don't ever forget that Rin! Hey! Let me in! I live here too you know! Riiin!"

* * *

Rin sat on her bed, ignoring Len's yells.

_Just why was she doing_ this?

She looked at the door, listening.

"Dammit Rin let me in! Hey! I'm so killing you, Rin, you'll see!"

_Why did she feel something painful in her chest when Lily mentioned Miku? What's wrong? _

"Shut up Len!" she threw a pillow towards the door. "Go sleep somewhere else!

Rion glanced at the door with concern. "You know, Rin-san, your brother is-"

"Just ignore him!" Rin hissed. "I hate him. I don't know why."

"RIIIIIIIINN!"

"My gosh, Len, you're so annoying!" she threw another pillow. "I hate you! Go sleep in the music room! Go to Hatsune's room if you want!"

Rion raised her eyebrow upon hearing the tealette's surname. _Could it be...?_

"Rin-san," she commented, "I think you sound more like an angry wife than a sister."

Rin's face heated up. She threw a pillow at Rion's face.

"Rin! Please!" Len already sounded like he's sobbing.

She lied down on her bed, covering herself with her orange blanket from head to toe.

"Open the door, Rion-san."

Rion. Stared at her for a while before standing up towards the door. Turning the door knob and opening it (and almost being accidentally punched by Len in the face) she stared at the blonde standing before her on the doorway. He also stared at her for a while before shifting his gaze towards his twin sister on her bed.

Suddenly, he ran and jumped into her bed, pulling the orange blanketvoff her. She groaned angrily and tried to push him away, but he began tickling her.

"What the hell Rin what the hell!" he exclaimed as he tickled his sister who was trying her best not to laugh as she squirmed around, avoiding her brother's hand. " I told you I'll kill you once I get in! Now what the hell is your problem? Are you retarded?"

Rin silently laughed, pushing her brother away. "Dangit Len, we're no longer- haha! We- we're no longer kids! We're hahaha fourteee-hahahaa! Dang! Sto-hahaha-op! Stop!"

"No Rin, I'm punishing youuuu!"

"Nyaaa please stoooooop! Get off me!"

Rion gave them a weird stare. Suddenly, she began laughing. She turned around to go back to her bed, still laughing, until she heard a noise and a loud whimper coming right from their room. She looked back.

Len was on the floor, clutching his right arm and his head, wincing in pain. Rin was glaring at him. The wall now earned a tiny crack, indicating that the impact sure was strong. The two girls glanced at each other.

* * *

The class wasn't the same the next day.

Two of their classmates weren't there - Len was in the clinic while Rin was suspended for slamming her brother into a wall just last night. Rion was a witness.

Most of the students, though, didn't care who was missing or not. They've made their own circles of friends, and some didn't have Len in theirs. Yuki was even rejoicing.

Miku, though, kept on glancing at Len's empty seat. Yes, she did yell at him the day before, but they always bicker during the piano lessons so she knew it was normal. But with your 'student' suddenly getting an injury the day after you yelled at him, it suddenly didn't feel normal. She felt guilty.

After class, she decided to visit him in the clinic.

He was lying on a white bed, reading a book and seemingly having trouble holding it and flipping the pages one by one. She sat on the edge of the bed.

"Kagamine-kun," she said, and he lifted his head from the book. "Hello. How are you?"

Len smiled weakly. "I'm fine. Just a broken arm."

"Therefore..." she murmured, her voice getting softer and softer for an unknown reason, "You can't play the piano anymore?"

He sighed. "I'm afraid yes. I'll find it hard to play it now. But I'm left-handed, so there shouldn't be much problems."

She slowly nodded, staring at the gifts their classmates had given to him on the floor. There was a basket of strawberries from Iroha, a few books from Luka and Ia, and a few 'get well soon' cards. "Hm."

They were silent for a while, until Miku spoke up again. "Hey, sorry for yelling at you yesterday."

"Ah, no, no need to apologize," he laughed a bit. "I understand. It's my fault, anyway."

"Both of us," she added. "By the way, when you're already well, will you go back to the music room again?"

"Of course," he replied with a toothy grin. "We'll always play music together."

* * *

Rin laid down on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

She felt extremely guilty. Darn her reflexes and Miku.

She glanced at the clock hanging against the wall. Four in the afternoon. No, somewhere around four-fifteen. Class was already over.

As you can see, she was suspended for two days because of what she did to Len. Rather than worrying about the lessons she'll miss, she was worried about her brother. What if the impact was too strong? What if he wouldn't be able to move properly anymore? She'd totally blame herself.

She suddenly got up and dressed up a bit, then went to the clinic. From outside, she heard Miku's unmistakable voice murmuring something she couldn't understand. _Wait, Miku was in there?_

She leaned her ear against the door, hoping to hear more.

Suddenly she heard Len spoke. "We'll always play music together."

Rin didn't know why, but a sharp pain hit her chest.

Len never said such words to her.

_Hold on - she's not jealous, is she?_

* * *

**Aaaaah~ I'm reeeeeaaaally sorry if it was too late! School kept me busy and I've been working on a novel [Yeah of course I'm not a cat lol] So... Sorry too if this revolved too much on Rin, Len, and Miku. Some chapters are like that. But I swear, this fics not solely about them! I'm just showing the potential pairings and triangles, but the next chapter would be better. **

**By the way, I already had an account before. It was Ajet-chama ( /~ajetchama) and I've forgotten my login details in that account, so I've thought of transferring them into this account. Please do answer the poll on my profile about which fic should be transferred first, pleeeaaase~ thank you.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks! **


	4. Teenage Feelings

**MELODY**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Vocaloid doesn't belong to me, though I'd love to have an actual Vocaloid of my own. :3_

* * *

"E-eh?" Gumi exclaimed, listening to Piko with interest. "She said that? But I don't see anything wrong with Kagamine-kun! He was even my partner during the drama-thing!"

The mention of the word 'drama' reminded him of Miki, but he ignored the thought. He shrugged. "Yeah. He seemed fine. But I guess she don't like him because he added shoe flavor on her soup."

She giggled softly. "Haha. Kids are so funny."

"Haha, yes," he grinned. "By the way, how's Ryuuto-kun?"

"Ah, him?" she glanced at the ceiling, trying to think about her brother. "He's doing good I guess. Doesn't seem to have any problems. Dang, that kid! I can't believe my younger brother is cooler than me. Imagine - if I had to study with people older than me, I'd die!"

The grey-haired boy laughed. "Same here."

The other green-haired girl continued talking and he continued replying. However, they didn't seem to be noticing anything else other than each other.

In the very same room, a girl their age gazed out of the window, staring at her reflection. Two hours had passed since class was dismissed, and she was just recently done with her homework. The sky was already turning into a darker shade of blue. The gem on her head reflected small rainbows into the walls.

Lapis shifted her gaze into the reflection of her roommates on the windowpane. Funny, they didn't seem to notice her existence. How annoying.

Maybe she could try a chat? She can't be in the shadows forever. She've heard somewhere, _'Don't be a supporting character forever. Play the big part.' _But how could she do that if no one would bother looking at her whenever she called their name?

She stared at Gumi. Seeing that they're both girls and are in the same room, they'll be really good friends.

"N-Nakajima-san..." she murmured, but her target was too busy with her conversation with Piko. And her voice was also too inaudible, she herself didn't even hear it properly.

She wanted to give up.

Why was she always invisible?

* * *

**Chapter Four: **Teenage Feelings

* * *

Yukari's eyes were getting heavier.

Groaning, she did her best to keep her eyes open as much as she could to listen to Hiyama-sensei as he explained the Angle Sum Theorem, but suddenly she'll be in a garden and following a little butterfly.

"Yuzuki, are you listening?" the angry teacher repeated, and startled, Yuzuki's eyes snapped open.

"Gaah!" she shook her head to keep herself awake. "I- I'm so sorry Hiyama-sensei!"

He sighed. "Okay, so what was I telling you again? Tell me the concepts that you've understood about the lesson."

"Uh..." she began brainstorming quickly. "I- i don't know, uuh, the sum of the sides of all triangles are 180... uh, 180-something?"

He rolled his eyes. "The sum of the angles. And it's in degrees. Understand?"

She nodded hesitantly.

"Good," he took out a few papers from his folder and handed them to her and the other . "Here, then. Answer this quiz and submit it after this period." He the stood up and headed to the seniors. "Hey, how's the quiz for you?"

She gave the testpaper a helpless glare. She didn't get it. This was a music academy, what is Mathematics for? They'll be pop stars someday - what will they do with numbers?1

She glanced at Iroha, her roommate who was in the same year-level as her. The pink-haired Hello Kitty fan didn't seem to have any problems with answering, making Yukari quite envious.

She finally decided that she needed help. "Nekomura-san..." she whispered. "Can you tell me how to solve this one?" She held up her testpaper, pointing on one of the items.

Iroha looked up. "Hm? Ah, sure. Here, copy my answers." She gave the sheet of paper to Yukari, who stared at it, eyes wide in surprise.

"Will you just stare at it?" Iroha shook her head. "Copy the answers, quick! Before Hiyama-sensei sees us! Here, sit down beside me." She motioned her to sit on the seat beside her.

Yukari reluctantly sat down beside her, and began scribbling down the answers. Iroha began humming beside her.

"Hey, Yuzuki-chan," she suddenly said. "What... what do you think about Utatane-kun?"

Yukari looked up and glanced at her roommate. "Who is he?"

Iroha raised an eyebrow, and then began laughing. "You don't know him? Are you serious? Hahaha!"

The light-haired girl sighed and continued writing. "I rarely talk to the people here. Sorry."

"Haha, loner, aren't you?" Iroha shook her head. "He's that hot guy over there." She pointed to a white-haired guy who had been chatting with a blonde boy.

Yukari puffed her cheeks. "Which one? The white-haired one? _Hot?_"

"Um, yes, him," Iroha looked away, slightly blushing. "What is your opinion about him?"

It was already Yukari's turn to laugh. "Him? Haha, are you serious? Hot?"

"Why?" Iroha glanced at Piko. "Don't you think so too?"

"I don't," Yukari replied frankly. "He's not very interesting to me. Why? You like him?"

The color of Iroha's face became redder. "Do I look like I do?"

Yukari studied her face. "Yes, you definitely do. You're not you today."

"I-I'm not me?" Iroha tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"You're not acting like you usually do today," Yukari smirked. "It started when you talked about Utatane-kun. I figured he was probably the reason."

Iroha flinched. "What? No!"

"Ahahaha! You like Utata-"

"D-don't announce it!"

"So you really do!"

"I don't! I was just asking!"

"Why are you asking then?"

"Uh, I was just thinking if- argh, give me back my testpaper!"

"What? Wait, sorry! Let me copy!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"Promise you'll shut up about Uta-kun!"

"Uta-kun? How cute! Song-kuuun~~"

"You won't get my paper!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry~"

Ia giggled as she overheard the two. Iroha and Piko, not a bad combination, huh? Narrowing her eyes, her deluxe I've-thought-of-something smirk crossed her lips as she tried to picture the two as a couple.

It's time for her to write a real-life love story.

* * *

Miki leaned against the wall, hugging a large panda stuffed toy. Lily had been saying something to her, stuff about Piko, but she was too focused on her own thoughts to bother listening to her friend.

"-and he said there's nothing going on between him and Gumi! I doubt it, though! They seem so close! Miki-chan, are you listening?" Lily waved her hand across Miki's face.

"Hm? What?" Miki glanced at Lily blankly.

"I said, Gumi and Piko!" Lily said in a half-yell. "They're too close!"

"That's natural, they are roommates," Miki responded indifferently.

"But aren't you jealous?" Lily tilted her head to one side.

"I don't have to be," Miki closed her eyes and looked away. Lily was already annoying her and she regretted telling her about what she felt about her kiss with Piko.

Lily frowned. "Do you think Gumi-"

"Could you please mind your own business?" Miki glared at the blonde. "Yes, I am interested in Utatane-kun, but I'm not sure if I like him. I guess I do-"

"Miki-neechan likes my Onii-chan?" they heard a small voice. They all turned towards the door, where Yuki was standing, her arms folded across her chest, a stern expression on her face.

Yuki was very possessive of her older cousin whom she had treated as a brother.

Miki knew that she was definitely screwed. Yeah, and Gumi too.

* * *

Miku's fingers gracefully tapped against the tabs of the piano as the melody she was playing reached the end. She sighed and looked at the empty seat beside her.

"Funny, it's not the same without Kagamine-kun," she murmured, talking to herself. "I guess I had been too used to having him around."

"That was very beautiful, though," she heard a voice, and she looked up. In front of her, sitting on the floor near the door, was her blue-haired teacher. She felt heat in her cheeks.

"Shi-Shion-sensei!" she exclaimed, surprised. "I-I didn't notice you there- uh, um-"

Kaito laughed, cutting her off. His laugh lessened the nervousness that quickly built up when she saw him.

"You were really good with the piano," he stood up and walked towards the piano. "Can you play other instruments?"

Miku slowly shook her head. "I want to learn them, but they're not as easy to learn as this." She ran her finger across the keys.

He nodded slowly. "I wonder, then... Why can't Kagamine-kun learn this easily?"

Her eyes widened. "How did you-"

"I always hear you," he shrugged. "The faculty room is just over there." He pointed at the wall.

She nodded slowly. "Is that so..."

"You also sing," he added. "It's beautiful."

She fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. "Th-thank you..."

"What does Kagamine-kun say about your voice?"

"I don't remember... It was probably him who said it is angelic."

"Angelic, indeed. You know, you two, I see something strange between you."

She gasped. "Um... What do you mean, sir?"

He smirked. "He'll be out of the clinic later. Do you think he'll go back to this room with you tomorrow?"

"I hope so..."

His smirk transformed into a grin. "I don't know how to say this, but Mei-chan and I started as this."

"M-Mei-chan, sir?"

"Ah, I almost forgot... Nobody else knew about it, but Meiko and I are already in a relationship for two years (Miku gripped the hem of her skirt)... It's a bit awkward telling you about it, haha."

Her hands trembled as she stared at her closed fist. She tried her best to hide it and stop the tears that threatened to fall.

"It all began when I was chosen to be her tutor on subjects she failed at," he continued. "Like... you teaching Kagamine-kun how to play the piano. Do you get what I'm trying to say? By the way, please don't tell anyone about what I just said."

She didn't want to be embarrassed by crying in front of her crush, so she stood up, murmured an "Excuse me" and ran out of the music room towards the girls' rest room. He stood there with a confused expression, watching her run away.

* * *

Len walked slowly with a can of orange juice on his left hand, tailing behind his twin sister who just fetched him from the clinic. His right arm was covered with bandages.

"Hey, Len," Rin suddenly said, and he looked up. "Don't you think there's something wrong with my mentality?"

He laughed. "What do you mean?"

"I'm too overreacting sometimes," she replied, taking a sip from her orange juice. "Since childhood, do you think I act strange?"

"You always act strange," he shrugged. "It's already normal."

She smacked him in the face.

"Ow!" he touched the hurt part of his nose. "What was that for?"

"You're not taking my question seriously!"

"I am!"

"Then why-" she abruptly stopped talking, and then looked away. "Like that. I act like that sometimes. Do you think that's a sign that something's wrong with my brain?"

"No," he ruffled her hair, and she pulled her head away. "If you think you're going crazy, you'll actually go crazy, so please don't."

"Hm, is that so," she muttered and sighed. _Therefore, she had to stop thinking that she like her brother, or she'll actually like him._

"Ah, by the way," she smirked. "Guess what I found in your bag while you're gone. A diary."

He gasped. "Hey, you didn't read it, did you?"

She giggled. "I did."

"What!"

She started running, and he chased after him. "Len and Gumi sitting on a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g~"

"D-don't announce it!"

"My brother has a crush~ I'm so proud of you, Lenny!"

"Don"t call me that! And- it's not what you think!"

* * *

**There. I'm really sorry for jot updating for almost a month, minna! *bows* School kept me busy! I envy you guys, you'll only be starting school on August. Anyway... I hope this chapter is fine! And, I think it seemed like I've been rushing the plot a bit... If you think so too and don't like it, do tell me! And, OwlsPanicAtTheCity-san, I didn't realize that I have made a mistake in assigning them to their rooms... *sigh* Thanks for mentioning that! I don't know how to change it, though... Sorry for not thinking about it! **

**Um, and there's a poll on my profile... Please see it! Thank you!**

**I hope you liked it, and have a good day! I promise to update as soon as I can!**


End file.
